Owen's Eleven
Owen's Eleven is the fifth episode of Season 5 of A New Start, Spring Break Romeo. It was released on March 28, 2013. Synopsis Can Owen get close to Paige? Plot In the robotics club, Brendan, Kimi, Kevin, Dex, and Erik work on their robot, L.Y.L.E., for the robotics competition. It malfunctions and explodes out of the room past Ben. Emily pushes Ben down the hall in his wheelchair while Ben continually forgets that moving his leg hurts. He sees a piece of the robot lying in the hallway as the robotics members chase after L.Y.L.E. Owen talks to his friends in the cafeteria about Paige. Ryan admits to having seen Paige at the play. Kimi, sitting nearby, overhears and lets slip that she’s listening. They invite her to join them at their table. Kimi reveals that she knows a lot about Owen and Paige was was excited about their Valentine’s Day together. They continue to discuss Paige, and Owen’s friends offer to help him break in to Monarch Prep. He accepts. Seeing Wes, Zoe runs into the hall. Wes offers to help them in exchange for another favor and more information. Wes asks who the next head cheerleader is likely to be, and Zoe says that while she’s not sure, she would guess Lindsay. Wes proceeds to ask her for information for her side of the deal, claiming that Zoe gave him information on Lindsay but that was not part of the transaction. Wes asks if she still has feelings for Owen, and she tells him that she doesn’t anymore. In return, Wes gives Zoe the security code to disable the security system at Monarch Prep. Unfortunately, it’ll be good only for that night. He also tells Zoe that a rich girl, Abigail Weatherfrost, will be meeting with the principal of Monarch Prep. Because she has so much money, she’ll have the ability to call the shots at her meeting. Zoe decides that they should impersonate her and goes back to tell the group. Emily is talking to Kimi about what’s happening with her and Kevin. Kimi replies that she’s going to the robotics competition with Kevin, but so is everyone else. She’s excited because it’s over Spring Break and is in a hotel overlooking Centerscore Beach. Zoe tells the group her plan, and they all agree to help. Ben wants to help but agrees to stay behind because of his broken leg. That night, Kimi climbs the steps of Monarch Prep and talks to Principal Whitford while pretending to be Abigail. As the two enter the school, Emily approaches, wearing a Monarch Prep uniform. She runs past Brock, careful to stay off the grass so the alarm doesn’t sound. She taunts Brock, causing him to chase her and leaving the school unguarded for Owen and touches the building to set off the alarm. She reaches the north wall where she planned to jump the fence, but the fence is electrified. Changing plans, she runs toward the west wall while calling Zoe to let her know. Zoe drives as fast as she can, having to stop to help an old lady across the street and out of the way. She arrives just as Emily jumps over the wall, and the two get away. Back inside the school, Kimi expresses concerns over security and is brought to the security room. After talking for a minute, Whitford goes to leave and asks Kimi to follow. Kimi convinces Whitford to let her stay because of her worry about feeling secure. Once alone, Kimi enters the code to disable the security system and texts Owen. Owen approaches the dorm and finds that the alarm has indeed been disabled. He climbs onto a ledge and peeks into each room, looking for Paige. He struggles to keep his balance and has trouble finding Paige’s room. Meanwhile, the real Abigail arrives. Whitford realizes that Kimi is an imposter. In the last window he finds her talking to Prissy. He tries to open the window, but it only opens a couple inches. Inside, music plays loudly while the girls talk. Paige seems to be plotting against Jessica. They discuss cute boys, and Owen seems worried. Prissy mentions Paige going to the Debutante Dance for Spring Break in a hotel overlooking Centerscore beach. Just as Owen’s about to call out to Paige, Brock grabs him and pulls him down. Whitford throws Owen and Kimi off the premises, stating that she’ll call the police next time. As they drive away, Owen explains that it was still a success because he knows where Paige will be. Kimi explains in detail what happened, and everyone is amazed. Owen thanks the girls. Bonus Scene The robotics club works on L.Y.L.E. They’re worried about the missing part. Some people think the missing part might have caused the abnormal behavior, thinking it’ll be better without it. Others think it might have suppressed the problem, thinking it’ll be worse without it. The group argues over turning it on and end up fighting. As this happens, Ben wheels himself into the room with the broken part. He asks to rejoin the robotics club, and they accept him. Ben explains that the missing part has no bearing on the behavior and believes it’s a programming problem. He looks out the open door and sees Emily. He winks at her, and she smiles back. Characters *Brendan Berg *Kimi Chen *Kevin Delucca *Dexter Albright *Erik Ericson *Ben Kale *Emily Kessler *Owen Harris *Ryan Powell *Wes *Zoe Davis *Brock *Prissy *Principal Whitford *Abigail Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Year 5 Category:A New Start Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:Episodes